Regions of Orentia
Orentia is the cradle of great civilizations. Sheir-Nein-Char, Astar, Kul-Grathaar and Lincaeum were all great powers in the world up until the Dissolution. Lincaeum still is the center of magical learning and power. Sheir-Nein-Char The ancient Elven nation, Sheir-Nein-Char is home of beautiful forests and sweeping, grand cities designed by people who had the opportunity to spend centuries planning them. Characters from Sheir-Nein-Char gain Animal Affinity as a bonus feat. 'Nations:' Merotheria: A mixed Elven and Human port city on the northern coast. Haliomestra: '''A cosmopolitan city-state near the northern border to the Salbeth '''El-Shaloth: An Elven port city on the western coast Temes: An Elven community on the shores of Lake Temnroe El-Aerys: An Elven metropolis protected from the elements by an ancient mysterious tower. Shoral: An Elven community on the edge of the Salt Lands. The Salbeth The Salbeth is a vast region of plains and forests. It was the entry point for the Infernal Invasion, and the Demongate is still watched carefully. Characters from the Salbeth gain Self-Sufficient as a bonus feat. 'Nations:' Port Storm: A Human port community on the northern coast. Alora Market: '''A cosmopolitan trading community near the Stormglow forest '''The Tri-nation Confederacy: An alliance of three city-states to control more territory than any of them could do alone. The cities are: Elkal, Masden and Oniric. World’s End World’s End is a bleak place. The nation is a peninsula jutting out into the Great Ocean, and often suffers the ravages of the Great Storms that twist up from the deep warm waters and swirl inland. Still, World’s End endures. Characters from World’s End gain Athletic as a bonus feat. The Salt Lands The Salt Lands were once part of the ocean floor, but during the Great War they were forced upwards, all the water that had been there boiling off in a great plume of steam. What was left behind was a desert encrusted with sea salt. Nothing grows in the Salt Lands, and so nothing and no one live there. Astaria Once the greatest power in the world, Astaria only holds to a shadow of that glory. Proximity to Lincaeum means that there is a rich trade in Wonders and a high degree of education. Characters from Astaria gain Persuasive as a bonus feat. 'Nations:' Astar: '''A cosmopolitan metropolis, the former capitol of the Astari Empire. '''Areline: '''A human community on the northern shore of the Titan’s Eye Bay. '''Lienna: '''A mixed human and Elven port city on the western coast. '''Tira: A human community Hul: '''A human port city at the mouth of the Titan’s Eye Bay '''Thran: A human metropolis in the Arcadian Rainforest, a military power. Pyrennes: '''A human community in the Arcadian Rainforest. '''Oratia: A human city in the Arcadian Rainforest Norania: A mixed human and Orcish city in the Rainforest near the border to Kul-Macht. Lincaeum The seat of Arcane power for the past five thousand years. Lincaeum is ruled by a council of High Houses, mostly descended from the original mages who founded the nation, though some new houses have appeared. The High Houses are always playing political games with each other, vying for power and knowledge, and are fantastically wealthy, owning all the property on the island that isn’t in the city of Lincaeum proper. They keep mansions, villas, personal forests for hunting, fields for riding and pretty much every privilege of nobles elsewhere. The one major duty the High Houses have is the overseeing of the Lincaean Universities they have founded throughout the nations. Lincaeum is the greatest military power in the world for one reason: they have two Tarrasques at their command. Characters from Lincaeum gain Magical Aptitude as a bonus feat. Kul-Macht The Orcish region, Kul-Macht is mostly rainforest, with some areas of hills and plains. Ancient Orcish civilization once ruled all of Orentia from this place, but the Star Races long ago forced them back into this last bastion of their civilization. 'Nations:' Kul-Dopak: '''A mixed Orcish and human city in northern Kul-Macht '''Kul-Taltus: '''An Orcish community near the eastern border '''Kul-Mitrah: An Orcish metropolis near the Grathaari Sea Kul-Atal: An Orcish port city on the western coast. Kul-Craagak: An Orcish city-state near the mountains separating Kul-Macht from Dar-Falores. Tengyoku The coastal crescent of Tengyoku has long maintained a culture separate from the rest of the continent. Characters from Tengyoku gain Stealthy as a bonus feat. 'Nations:' Nasatru: A human port city Kinar: A cosmopolitan metropolis port city Orna: '''A cosmopolitan trade city near the mountains '''Onoryu: '''A human community on the shores of the Mountain Blossom Lake '''Tobetsu: A human port city at the extreme southern edge of the continent. Dar-Falores Once the three nations of Nor, Edincrad and Loresti, Dar-Falores is a generally cosmopolitan area that still has the scars of the Dread Lord’s attack during the Time of Darkness. Characters from Dar-Falores gain Alertness as a bonus feat. 'Nations:' Takow: A Dwarven mining community Lira: A mixed Dwarven and human port city Dorda: A Dwarven mining city Crosslands: A cosmopolitan city-state in the center of Dar-Falores Sirath-Elal: A mixed Dwarven and Elven city in the Eddin Rainforest Warhammer: A Dwarven metropolis, and center of Dwarven power. Everwood: '''An Elven city in the Irris Jungle '''Satig: A Dwarven mining community '''Stonehold: '''A cosmopolitan port city Category:Places in the World